


i see the sunrise getting high, i wish i was next to you

by RoseofWinterfell



Series: Jiara July 2020 [3]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drummer!JJ, F/M, Fluff, Jiara July, Secret Relationship, Singer!Kie, band au, everyone ships it, mild sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell/pseuds/RoseofWinterfell
Summary: ‘Oh damn guys,’ John B looks up from his phone, breaking the silence of the room, ‘you broke up again.’Kie turns to him and raises a questioning eyebrow, John B flashes his phone screen to them showing off the collection of photos and link to an article on instagram, advertising JJ and Kie’s alleged breakup.‘Well that sucks, Kie only found out she was pregnant last week,’ JJ jokes, referencing another rumour they stumbled across recently.It’s always the same, and always born out of nothing. Just bored people on the internet who think they are somehow entitled to the details of her private life and terrible people who blatantly lie to make money.‘What happened this time?’ Kie asks JJ, who’s grabbed John B's phone and is scrolling through the pictures.JJ spares her a quick glance, ‘I cheated on you.’‘Asshole,’ she teases._________Jiara Band AU[Jiara Week 2020 - Day 3, AU]
Relationships: JJ Maybank/Kiara Carrera, JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)
Series: Jiara July 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845823
Comments: 27
Kudos: 146
Collections: Jiara July Jubilee





	i see the sunrise getting high, i wish i was next to you

**Author's Note:**

> A band AU born solely out of my fanstay of JJ as a drummer...  
> Not that it's anyway plot relevant but I see their music style being like Sticky Fingers/Ocean Alley/Lime Cordiale kinda vibes but I could also see them being like pop punk or punk rock or something...  
> Title is from Gold Snafu by Sticky Fingers... now tell me Gold Snafu wouldn't be a perfect alternative title of Outer Banks  
> This was supposed to be fluff but the angst crept in of it own volition so I will not be taking any responsibility for that...  
> Enjoy :)

‘Oh damn guys,’ John B looks up from his phone, breaking the silence of the room, ‘you broke up again.’

Kie turns to him and raises a questioning eyebrow, John B flashes his phone screen to them showing off the collection of photos and link to an article on instagram, advertising JJ and Kie’s alleged breakup.

‘Well that sucks, Kie only found out she was pregnant last week,’ JJ jokes, referencing another rumour they stumbled across recently.

Ever since their band started getting noticed over a year ago people had been starting all sort of rumours about her and JJ, and their supposed relationship. It had started outwith all the boys, each day some new ‘evidence’ arising about how she was dating one of her best friends and band mates. Eventually the media seemed to settle on JJ as the one she was with and ever since they have been fielding therumours, from interviewers somehow thinking asking them about it is appropriate, to articles with ‘definitive proof’ which all end up just being photos of them hanging out like she does with any of the boys.

It’s always the same, and always born out of nothing. Just bored people on the internet who think they are somehow entitled to the details of her private life and terrible people who blatantly lie to make money.

‘What happened this time?’ Kie asks JJ, who’s grabbed John B's phone and is scrolling through the pictures.

JJ spares her a quick glance, ‘I cheated on you.’

‘Asshole,’ she teases.

Curiosity gets the best of her, the urge to know what photo’s they had that solidified a claim strong enough to say he cheated, not an uncommon allegation, and Kie wanders over to JJ standing behind him to peer over his shoulder.

‘Why am I always the one who cheats?’

Pope let’s out a small laugh and looks up from his book for the first time.

‘Maybe because Kie doesn’t sleep with whatever random groupie that shows up naked in her hotel room.’

‘Hey, that was one time,’ JJ protests.

‘That’s one too many times dude.’

‘Oh come on, what would you of done?’

‘Called security. Because that’s weird as fuck,’ Pope deadpans.

‘It was actually pretty hot,’ JJ mutters, shrugging.

Kie all but ignores the exchange, instead focusing on the images, her brow furrowed, they’re dark but it’s still pretty easy to make out, it’s very clearly JJ with some blonde girl perched on his lap. JJ must sense Kie’s discomfort behind him, he tilts his head back to look at her above him. Her eyes meet his and she chews on her lip not wanting so say anything, knowing giving any weight to tabloids is ridiculous but not being able so shake the weight in her stomach.

JJ clears his throat and looks back down at the phone.

‘You gotta wonder if they’re even trying, those photos are from like months ago,’ he announces to the room, trying to not seem obvious the words are for her benefit.

The tension in her shoulders instantly dissipates, she knows she doesn’t have anything to worry about but it still helps to be reassured. JJ locks the phone and tosses it back to John B, then drops his arm down beside him, he subtly brings his hand backwards to gently run his finger tips along her leg hoping to bring her some reassurance from his touch without the other boys seeing.

‘I guess they had to dig deep in archives to get a photo of you and a girl JJ,’ John B teases, ‘how long has it been now?’

JJ grabs an M&M from the table beside him a chucks it at his best friend, ‘shut up.’

‘Look man, there’s no shame in having a dry spell.’

‘Just because you don’t see it doesn’t mean I’m not getting any.’

John B picks up the stray M&M and tosses it back to JJ, ‘I think that’s exactly what it means.’

JJ moves to try and catch the projectile in his mouth, it bounces off his cheek and rolls onto the floor instead.

‘Whatever, I’m just keeping a low profile,’ he kicks his feet up onto the coffee table in front of him trying to give off a casual aura, ‘when you're cheating on your girlfriend you gotta keep under the radar ya know.’

Everyone expect Kie erupt in laughter, it’s a joke that a couple of months would have had her laughing too, these days not so much. The thing is the media and fans hadn’t been totally off base about the chemistry between her and JJ, it just took them a while to catch up with it. They’ve been dating for a couple of months now, not wanting to make a spectacle of their relationship they agreed to keep it a secret from everyone, even their best friends.

They already have so many people poking into their private lives, making up things about them, Kie’s worried that once people know it will just get worse. She’s scared that all the imposition and stories will get to them and ruin what they have, which so far, has been pretty damn amazing.

The only problem with acting like everything was the same meant that the jokes and banter about JJ and Kie’s supposed relationship kept coming, like they always had before, only now when it’s a joke like that she finds it a lot harder to laugh.

JJ tilts his head back to look at her again, his bright smile instantly drops when he see’s her not laughing along, his brow scrunching in question. She doesn’t mean to roll her eyes at him as she turns and make her way back to the other side of the room to finish prepping for the show.

She can feel his gaze on her still and glances back to him, his eyes are soft and he mouths _I’m kidding_ to her, in an attempt to reassure her. She just shrugs her shoulders with pursed lips and shakes her head at him slightly. She knows he’s joking, logically she knows she shouldn’t care, but that doesn’t help the pit in her gut at the mere thought of it.

Someone comes in to tell them it’s their 15 minute call and they all jump up, energy spiking for the show. John B and Pope practically run out the room and down the long hallway. She doesn’t realise JJ is purposely lingering by the doorway until she tries to pass by him and follow the other boys and he’s grabbing her wrist of stop her.

JJ pulls her back, pushes her against the wall, he places an arm above her head and hovers over her.

‘You know I was joking before,’ he explains, ‘about other girls...’

‘I know JJ.’

She tries to slide away, this really isn’t the best time to talk about this, they’re about to go on stage.

JJ’s hand comes to cradle her face stopping her from moving and making her look at him.

‘It’s you Kie. It’s only you.’

He rests his forehead against her and she pushes into the touch her eyes fluttering closed and letting his soft words consume her. If someone had told her four months ago that JJ Maybank could be this soft, was actually a romantic at heart, she never would have believed it. She’s always known JJ had a lot of love to give, but how he gives it is something that caught her completely off guard, and leaves her with butterflies every time, without fail.

‘I know,’ she whispers, ‘I just... I don’t like hearing about or thinking about you with other girls. Even if it is just a joke, or from before. I...’

‘I get it,’ he tucks her hair behind her ear, her fingers sliding across her skin gently, ‘I mean if it was the other way around I’d probably lose it.’

Kie lets out a small laugh, knowing that for certain.

He presses a slow kiss to her lips, don’t move far when he pulls away.

‘You know this would be a lot easier if we just told Pope and JB.’

Kie sighed. From the start JJ thought they should tell their friends. And it’s not that Kie wants to lie to them, or keep a secret, it’s just that the more people that know about them, the more relaxed they get and the more likely it is that it gets out.

‘J... you know why-‘

‘Yes, I know,’ he cuts her off, ‘ _it’s better this way_.’

She can’t work out if he’s more sad or angry about it, either way she doesn’t like that it upsets him. She brings her hands up to the side of his face a stokes her fingers along his skin, hoping to bring him some comfort.

‘You know I love you,’ she pecks him lips with her own, ‘I just don’t want anything to ruin this.’

JJ nods, his forehead still firmly planted against hers, taking in her words, ones he’s heard several times before.

‘We should probably go.’

He pulls away and she misses the heat of his body the second it’s gone.

They get side stage with a minute to spare and Pope and JB throw them a questioning look, JJ just lifts up his drumsticks as way of explanation.

‘Couldn’t find my sticks,’ the lie tumbles from his lips with ease and Kie ignores the voice in the back of her head that tells her dating a good liar will always be a bad idea.

They seem to buy it, you don’t have to know JJ well to know organisation isn’t exactly a high priority for him, but even if they wanted to question him they are getting called on stage so they don’t have the time to.

* * *

After a show they are always pretty amped up, adrenaline from the cheering crowds coursing through their veins, performing live is the best high she’s ever experienced. It’s impossible to just go to bed after so they always do something, anything from going to some club and getting completely wasted to hanging out in their hotel room, getting high and playing uno.

Tonight they opted to finding some shitty hole in the wall bar, it was next to empty and any of the patrons either didn’t know who they were or didn’t care and that suited them just fine. The whole _fame_ thing was a dream come true in a lot of ways, something they worked so hard for, but sometimes they just want to be left alone.

She was grateful when John B and Pope slid into the same side of the booth, allowing Kie to sit next to JJ without question. She was grateful that the table give them the shelter for JJ to causally slip his hand onto her thigh without the boys seeing. Less grateful for it a minute later when his fingers subconsciously start rubbing at her skin as he tells some story to the group and she wants nothing more than to drag him to the nearest bathroom and make him put those fingers to good use.

There may be situations where they are able to do that without arousing suspicion. This is not one of them.

* * *

They don’t stay out late. Only really have a couple beers before they head back to their hotel. JJ throws her a quick grin before disappearing into his room, letting her know he’ll be in to see her as soon as he’s sure the boys have turned in for the night.

She leaves her door unlocked for him, the hotel has great security so she’s not overly worried about someone coming in uninvited and goes for a shower.

She’s emerging from the bathroom, white towel wrapped around her body, gently drying her hair with a t-shirt when JJ slips into her room. He locks the door behind him and give her a lopsided smile, before walking across the room and flopping down on her bed.

‘The water pressure in this place is insane,’ he says in lieu of greeting, really it’s been less than half an hour since they’ve seen each other so it’s hardly necessary.

She’s learnt that one of the things JJ will not get used to in their new lifestyle is good water pressure and endless hot water. It’s something Kiara has always taken for granted, she feels slightly guilty knowing that for someone like JJ it was a luxury, a warm shower never being a given for him growing up.

JJ watches her from his position on her bed, clad in grey sweat pants and a tight white t-shirt, hair still dripping from his shower. He looks damn fucking good, and the want she been feeling for him all night intensifies.

Mustering all the willpower she has Kie hums in agreement at his statement and drops the t-shirt from her hair to the floor. She picks up her moisturiser out of her bag and props her leg up on the bed next to him and starts running the cream over her skin. It’s an essential part of her nightly routine and the fact that it drives him crazy is a complete coincidence. It’s not like she’s trying to tease him or anything.

She’s finishing up the first leg when she feels a tug on the edge of her towel, JJ’s lazily lifted his arm to pull at it, looking at her with hooded eyes.

‘Can I help you with something?’ She asks innocently, dropping her leg to the ground moving just out of his grasp.

‘Well if you taking requests, maybe start with taking that towel off,’ he shuffles up the bed slightly and brings his hands behind his head to rest in them.

Kie points to her body in mock confusion, ‘oh? This towel?’

He nods and she brings her hand up to the top of it, pulls it out from where it’s tucked in on itself and lets it fall. JJ shuffles slightly, and bites his lip, his eyes raking over her body, never seeming to get over it no matter how many times he’s seen her in all her glory.

The tent in his sweats doesn’t go unnoticed but it does go unacknowledged as she props up her other leg and casually goes back to her task. Kie tries to mask her smirk when he lets out a stifled groan of frustration.

She takes her time, running her fingers along her skin a few to more times than strictly necessary, hoping to wear JJ down. Predictably she does, he lets out a defeated murmur and sits up crawling slightly over to her.

He places a kiss to the inside of her bent knee and then lingers, looking up at her through his eyelashes as she pulls her hands away and straightens up slightly, eyeing him intently. He slowly works his lips up her leg, stopping for a lingering kiss every couple of seconds. The anticipation burns in Kie and she twists her fingers into his hair trying to subtly move him along.

He stops when he reaches the apex of her thighs, nuzzles into her slightly and looks up at her again, Kie has to bite down on her lip hard to stop herself from pushing into him. JJ pulls at the skin on her thigh with his teeth and then without warning is gripping her hips and falling back onto the bed dragging her with him.

Kie looks down at JJ as he repositions so she probably hovering over his face.

‘I think I’m going to have to make an example of you, Carrera.’

He doesn’t wait for her to respond. Her legs start shaking the second his mouth is on her.

* * *

Kie lays on JJ’s side pushed up against him, head resting on his shoulder, her fingers absentmindedly tracing patterns on his bare chest. She lets the exhaustion of the day (and the night) take over her and listens to his steady breaths letting them slowly lull her to sleep.

JJ shuffles under her slightly and his voice breaks through the silence of the room, pulling her from her almost sleep.

‘How long are we going to do this Kie?’ He almost sounds nervous to ask.

She places a kiss to his skin before flattening out a hand on his chest and resting her chin on it to look at him.

‘Why are you planning on going somewhere?’ She asks with a laugh.

She doesn’t mean to sound cheesy when she thinks _as long as he’ll let her._ That she’d be happy to do this with him forever, be with him forever. They may not have been together all that long but they’ve been friends for most of their lives, she knows who he is and knows that’s what she wants. Really, if you can pull it off, falling in love with your best friend is something she definitely recommends. There’s not a doubt in her mind that she wants to marry him, grow old with him.

‘I don’t mean us Kie. I mean _this_. The sneaking around, the secrets.’

_Oh._

‘Oh.’

He doesn’t speak again, waiting for a proper answer from her.

‘I don’t know. I don’t want anything to mess this up.’

She drops her gaze, they both know where they stand on this topic. This conversation never ends well.

‘I know, Kie. I know. But we can’t do this forever.’

‘I know that. But the second everyone knows it get so much more complicated. So much harder. We already have so many people poking into our personal lives.’

‘I don’t want to be your dirty little secret. It’s not fun anymore.’

‘Oh come on. It’s a little fun,’ she smirks at him suggestively, and bites her lip.

The early day’s of their relationship had been unbelievably hot, the thrill of sneaking around and trying not to get caught. Coupled with that honeymoon stage and not being able to keep their hands of each because they finally could do all those things she didn’t let herself admit she wanted to do. Sure, it had worn off a bit, it’s not as much of an intense urge but she still thinks they are going pretty strong.

‘Not anymore. We’ve been together for nearly four months. We should be past the point of sneaking into each other’s room and hiding things from our best friends. I don’t want to do it any more.’

‘What does that mean? _You don’t want to do this anymore_?’ Her heart skips because she’s pretty sure she already knows what it means.

‘I don’t know. Just that... I- I can’t do it anymore. I’m not going to.’

She pulls back from him and stares him down, ‘that sounds an awful lot like an ultimatum, JJ.’

He runs a hand over his face and pushes in back into his hair, ‘it’s not an ultimatum, I’m just trying to tell you that-‘

‘That what?’ she doesn’t let him finish, starting to get a little angry, defensive,‘that we tell people or we break up? Is that it?’

‘That I’m not happy!’ He snaps.

Kie’s heart sinks into her stomach and she thinks she might throw up. She pulls away completely, sitting up, his shirt drapes over her body downing her in the fabric and making her feel even smaller than his words already did. 

Her arms wrap around her middle as if trying to hold herself together.

‘You’re not happy with me?’ She doesn’t look at him as the words fall from her mouth, her voice is cracked, barely above a whisper.

JJ sighs, ‘I’m not happy with the situation,’ he elaborated.

It doesn’t make her feel any better. She is the situation after all, isn’t she?

‘And if the situation doesn’t change?’

She’s pretty sure she knows the answer, she hopes she’s wrong.

He doesn’t say anything and Kie finally looks at him. His head is bowed and he’s playing the the sheet pooled in his lap.

‘Right.’ She tries to harden her voice, keep it neutral.

‘So that’s it?’ She adds after a beat, ‘we tell people or we’re over?’

Why is he doing this now? Like right now? _Way to pick a fucking moment JJ._ But of course he wasn’t going to do it _before_ they had sex. _Fuck him._

JJ looks up at her a shrugs, he looks shy, uneasy, ‘I can’t keep pretending that I’m okay with it.’

‘And what I want doesn’t matter?’ She’s starting to yell, she’s pretty sure it’s a defence mechanism. A pretty unhealthy one she knows, but still, never let them see you cry.

‘Of course it matters!’

‘Just not enough for it to be an option?’

‘We’ve been doing what you want for the past four months!’

She crosses her arms and glares at him. Why’s he acting as if their entire relationship has been on her terms, as if she had been forcing him to do something he didn’t want to.

‘Oh, so you didn’t want any of this?’ She practically snarls at him, ‘never heard you complaining about all the sex.’

His jaw clenches, she can see him activity stop himself from rising to the bait, not letting his temper get the better of him. She wants him to, that’s probably why he isn’t doing it.

‘That’s not what I meant and you know it,’ his voice is unnaturally calm and it sets her on edge.

‘No, come on J, tell me about it. What part of this have I been making you do? Tell me all the terrible things you’ve done just because I wanted them.’

In her books they’ve had a pretty good time.

‘Maybe I should go,’ is all he says, not looking in her eyes.

His voice sounds so ambivalent, like he’d given up. The pain in her heart deepens and her throat burns, threatening to let out a sob. She’s not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her break.

‘No. You’re not fucking leaving!’ Cause fuck him, he doesn’t get to just cut and run. Walk out half way through this and take the easy way out.

He doesn’t listen, instead getting out of bed and pulling in his underwear. He’s going to leave. He’s actually going to do it. It feels like if he walks out that door now that that’s it, it’s over. And she scared. She’s so fucking terrified of that.

She crawls over to the side of the bed then pushes up to her knees knelling there. She grabs the back of his neck before he has the chance to go anywhere, her fingers tangle in the ends of his hair and she tries to pull him in.

‘Don’t - please don’t go,’ her voice cracks, she leans her forehead against his and the levy breaks when she feels him resist, the tears start flowing down her cheeks, ‘I don’t want you to go. Please.’

It sounds an awful lot like begging. She never thought that would be something she would do. Beg a guy to stay.

_This isn’t just some guy_ , she reminds herself.

He gently tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear, wipes at her wet cheeks with the heel of his hand.

‘What’s so wrong with wanting the world to know that you're mine?’ He asks, ‘or at least that I’m yours.’

She doesn’t like to be treated like an object, he knows that, the idea of belonging to someone is never something she wanted or thought possible. But god she thinks she just might be his. The most a person can belong to someone else that is. Her heart is definitely his. And it feels like he’s trying to take it with him, ripping it from her chest as he does.

‘No... no.’ She mutters shaking her head, she kisses at his lips a couple times, feels her self losing control when he doesn’t kiss back. She starts to get more frantic, placing quick kisses across his face, ‘I’m yours. I’m yours. I’m yours.’

She repeats it over and over again, hoping he hears it, hoping he listens. He pulls away from her face to wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest, his chins rests on the top of her head and she lets his touch try to comfort her.

‘I love you, Kiara.’

It should bring her comfort. It doesn’t. Because he says it like a goodbye.

‘Don’t say that. Don’t say it like that,’ she buries deeper into his chest, ‘only say it if you’re going to stay. Only say it if you’ll be here in the morning. Say it like you're going to say it again, like you mean it.’

There’s a silence.

‘I do mean it.’

There’s another silence. And she realises he’s done. He’s not going to say it.

She pulls back to look at him, there’s tears in his eyes.

‘If everyone knows, if it’s not just between us. Then everyone’s going to have an opinion, everyone’s going to be in our relationship. We’ll have no privacy.’

‘It’s not real if it’s just us,’ he sighs, ‘it’s like being half in if we’re only us behind closed doors.’

‘But all the rumours and the questions. Our lives are like some side show for their entertainment. What it breaks us?’

‘Do you have that little faith in us?’ He tracts his pinky down the side of her face and sighs, ‘doing this is already breaking us more than anyone else could.’

She lets the words settle with her. Until tonight she’d thought they were fine. How long had he thought they were broken? How long had he been keeping that from her?

She swallows thickly and relents, can it really be worse than losing him?

‘Can we just do it slowly?’

His brows push together in question.

‘Just start with the boys, see how that goes?’ he nods slowly agreeing, ‘next week? When we’re on break?’

It’s a compromise, maybe if it goes well she won’t be so scared to tell everyone else. Maybe JJ will be happy with just their little family knowing.

‘Okay,’ he agrees softly, and kisses her forehead.

‘So you’re not leaving?’ She whispers, for some reason still scared of his answer.

His lips graze the skin of her forehead as he shakes his head no.

‘No, I’m not leaving.’

‘Are you going to come back to bed?’

She settles backward to sit down, holds JJ’s hands in her own to gently pull him with her. He follows without question, settling back under the covers and pulling her into his side once more.

‘I love you,’ she mumbles into his chest, not game to look at him as she says the words.

‘I love you too.’

He says it like he means it. Like he’s going to say it again.

* * *

She wakes up to the hard body underneath her shifting and moving her onto the soft mattress. She moans in protest and cracks an eye to see JJ standing by the side of the bed smiling sweetly down at her.

‘I gotta go.’

She reaches out to grab his hand and pull him back to the bed.

‘No,’ she whines, still half asleep.

It’s rare that the other boys will be out of their rooms before 10 but on the off chance they decide to be early risers JJ always leaves early to get back to his room before anyone catches them out.

‘Sorry, I have too,’ he leans over, plants a kiss on her forehead, ‘you know I could stay if John B and Pope knew about us.’

He can’t help but making that fact known, just to drive his point home. She pouts at him, with a glare because hadn’t she agreed to that last night?

‘Okay, okay,’ he concedes, he tugs at the collar of the shirt she’s wearing, ‘I am going to need my shirt back though.’

She rolls onto her back and pulls the covers up to her chin and close to her chest hiding the shirt from him.

‘Nope,’ she mutters still half asleep, sounding like a petulant child.

JJ sighs, ‘fine. But you're coming up with an explanation if someone see me coming out of your room without one.’

‘M’kay,’ she really couldn’t bring herself to care right now, already letting sleep take her over again.

She feels his lips on her temple and then he’s gone, the soft click of the door closing behind him echoing through the empty room.

* * *

The crowd roars as the show finishes. Kie smiles into the audience as she sets her mic back into the holder and waits for the boys to join her at the front of the stage like they do after every show.

JJ comes up to stand by her knocks his shoulder playfully with hers as he does and flashes her a warm smile. He then turns to the crowd lets out a shout and throws his arms up encouraging their cheers. Kie can’t take his eyes off him they way he smiles and his face lights, the sound of his laugh as he throws an arm over Popes shoulders and pulls him close.

God she loves him. Loves him so fucking much. She has no idea why but the first time it seems to hit her, like really hit her, what JJ’s been on about. About how it’s not about inviting strangers into their personal life, it’s about saying _this is the man I love. He’s all mine. And I want everyone to know because this feeling is to strong to keep to myself._

She watches him for a moment longer, biting her lip and then before she loses her nerve she reaches forward and grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him to her. She catches his confused look for a second before her hand is holding onto the back of his neck and her lips are on his.

Her hand holds tighter onto the fabric of his shirt and he’s gone completely still against her in shock. The sound of the crowd roaring rings in her ears as she pulls back, JJ stares back at her, his eyes wide and mouth searching for words.

Silently he looks between her and the crowd a couple times.

‘Are you sure?’

She nods, slowly at first then more enthusiastically as her smiles widens and fingers wind into the hair that brushes the back of his neck.

‘Yeah.’

JJ’s eyes brighten and slowly his lips spread wider into the biggest smile she’s even seen on him. His hands come up to cup her cheeks and he kisses her again.

There’s another roar from the crowd.

They only break away when a force comes up behind her, John B wrapping them in a bear hug, Pope on the other side practically jumping onto them with excitement.

‘What the fuck?’ John B yells.

‘I fucking knew it,’ Pope declares.

JJ pushes them off, ‘you didn’t know shit man.’

He wraps his arm around her and kisses her temple as they take their final bows.

They walk off stage hand in hand and Kie has the distinct feeling that everything is going to be okay.

**_Lead singer and drummer of worldwide sensation The Pouges, Kiara Carrera and JJ Maybank, confirm their long speculated relationship last night on stage: click here for the juicy pics_ **

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to comment :)
> 
> hmu on my socials  
> [Instagram ](https://www.instagram.com/shielclmaiden/)(shielclmaiden)  
> [Tumblr](https://hvitstark.tumblr.com/) (hvitstark)


End file.
